1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a decorative fountain, and more particularly to a decorative fountain which is able to spout water received in the reservoir in an interlaced manner to present an ornamental effect.
2. Description of Related Art
A common tabletop decorative fountain usually is provided with a reservoir for receiving therein water, a pump immersed in the water to pump the water upward through an inlet of a hose having an outlet defined in the hose such that when the pump is activated, the water will be pumped upward into the hose via the inlet and then the water in the hose will fall back into the reservoir via the outlet. The mono-function design of this fountain provides only a slight ornamental effect because after the observer watches the fountain for a period of time, the observer will find that it is quite boring watching the same design over and over again. The observer can not have any inspiration out of the rudimentary design.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved decorative fountain to mitigate the aforementioned problems.